Asad Ahmed Khan
Asad Ahmed Khan was the former male protagonist of Zee TV's Qubool Hai. His character was portrayed by Karan Singh Grover, from October 2012 to December 2013 and was replaced by Raqesh Vashisth from January 2014 to April 2014. Asad was murdered alongside his wife Zoya, sister Najma and father-in-law Gaffur Ahmed Siddiqui at his residence by the show's primary antagonist, Tanveer. Character Background Asad means "brave" or "lion like", having its origins in Arabic, while Ahmed means "highly praised", an evolution from its original meaning "one who constantly thanks God". Khan is a Turkish or Mongol title used by Muslim families belonging to traditionally warrior clans, signifying his high social status in the society. History Born as the first child of Rashid Ahmed Khan and his first wife Dilshad, he is the elder brother of Najma. Through his father's second marriage, he is also the half-brother of Ayaan, Nikkhat, and Nuzzhat. Asad developed hatred for his father ever since he married Shireen and left Dilshad. Not being able to see his mother struggle for money, Asad vowed that he would be successful and wealthy. As an adult, Asad becomes an accomplished Architect and businessman, as the sole owner of his company, 'Dilshad Constructions'. When Zoya Farooqui arrives for a temporary stay, her American clothing and care-free nature disturb him. Eventually, he begins to recognize that she is kind at heart and brings balance to his life. Soon, his feelings turn to a protective and passionate affection for her. When his childhood friend Tanveer is introduced, it is revealed that she plans to acquire his wealth through marriage. She schemes to create barriers between Asad and Zoya, although her efforts always end in vain. Asad rescues Zoya multiple times, not realizing that his friend is behind the attempts. Ultimately, Tanveer manipulates circumstances on the day of Asad and Zoya's wedding to make it seem as if Asad slept with her. A heartbroken Zoya bears witness, and remains in grief until she manages to discover that Asad, who has also learned of Tanveer's evil intentions at this point, is innocent later on. With their marriage planned once again, they are joyous at their approaching union. However, Zoya is accidentally married to Asad's half-brother Ayaan, after which she has to sadly remain his wife for a month. Finally, when the time is up and the two lovers are re-united, their marriage takes place at the Taj Mahal. Soon, Zoya becomes pregnant and gives birth to identical twins, whom they name Sanam and Seher. Two years later, the couple are still happily married, until Tanveer returns and murders the two, stabbing them as they lie reaching for the other's hand. Appearance Asad physically resembles his father, having a good physique, a clear complexion, a good height, shapely eyebrows, leaf-shaped eyes and a sharp nose. Like Rashid and unlike Ayaan, he has a well-defined square jawline. As a child, Asad was described to be chubby. He is a regular gymmer and has six pack abs (which partially attracted Zoya's attention to him, as his physique became the main point of her attraction) and a well toned muscular body. Asad is usually clean-shaven but sometimes appears with a stubble or a short beard. He usually wears western three-piece suits as office wear, full-sleeved shirts with formal trousers or jeans, sometimes coupled with casual blazers as casual wear and white coloured kurta-pyjamas as night wear. On special occasions, he is seen in traditional Indian clothing. Personality Asad is restrained, well mannered, thoughtful and very polite. Asad is an introvert but is sensitive towards people's needs. He is mistaken to be arrogant sometimes because of the grave expressions on his face. He is a workaholic. Like Zoya, Asad too has abandonment issues stemming from the fact that his father had deserted his family when he was still a child. He hopes to make his father suffer by making him realize that he had committed a big mistake by leaving his mother and his family in childhood. He is shown to be very traditional in his approach as well as fiercely protective of his mother, sister and later Zoya when he falls in love with her. Asad holds as a grudge against his father for abandoning his family to marry Shireen. However, despite being against his father's second marriage, he loves his step-brother Ayaan. Trivia #Asad is a good singer and guitarist. #Asad is allergic to zoya #He hates zoya! #When too furious at something, Asad resorts to praticing boxing with his punching bag. #Asad has several nicknames given to him by Zoya: Mr. Khan, Jahanpanah, Jahanpanah Six Packs, Mr. Six Pack Abs, Mr. Akdu Ahmed Khan, Mr. Vampire Ahmed Khan, Mr. Idea-chor Ahmed Khan, etc.. #He is nicknamed Mukka Ahmed Khan by Ayaan. Inconsistencies in Qubool Hai #Asad is a Leo. #When Asad was little he had a huge crush on Sridevi. #Tanveer was Asad's childhood friend. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters